A Legend
by NomadicOne
Summary: AU postwedding.  Ranma's life changed on the day of the failed wedding, with him disappearing afterwards.  Now a faceless and nameless hero is saving people's lives, all without taking the fame or credit for it.  Witness the birth of a legend. ONE SHOT


A/N: Don't own Ranma or the song this fic references, "Never Let Go" by Bryan Adams, so if ya wanta sue me for it, I would only pity you...while I laughed near hysterically. Thank you once again for your support.

**A Legend**

The fires reached high into the night sky, burning brightly and illuminating the area with a reddish brown light. The apartment complex had once housed as many as 200 families on 15 floors, now it had trapped many of the residents above the 7th floor, flames licking up the sides of the building as the fire raged out of control. Ladders from the trucks reached upwards like skeletal hands in a vain attempt to reach the floors consumed by flames, fanning water into the building to try and beat back the flames.

Screams of terror and cries of fear echoed through the night as neighbors and loved ones stared up at the building, looking for any sign of those left inside. The black smoke blotted out most of the upper floors, tongues of flame playing hide and seek within them, giving notice to those blow that it was only a matter of time before the inevitable occurred.

"Where's that damned helicopter?" shouted the fire chief into his hand held radio, his eyes never leaving the upper floors. The fire was racing up the staircases, trapping about 50 people on the upper floors, though reports had been sketchy at best due to the chaos.

"Excuse me, but are there any people trapped up there?" asked a young man, stepping from the crowd. His blue eyes were concerned and determined as he met the fire chief's eyes.

"Yeah there are, about 50 or so, why? You got a helicopter up your sleeve to rescue them or something?" the replied sarcastically, hating the rubber-neckers that seemed to hover around disasters like vultures, wanting to see suffering and pain up close.

"Thanks," was all the man, then turned and sprinted towards the building, leaping upwards and entering a smoke filled window on the 9th floor.

The fire chief's eyes bugged out comically at the sight, his jaw hung agape. "What in the blue HELL was that!" he shouted, pointing upwards and staring, just as many of the spectators did.

In a matter of moments, the man reappeared, with 4 people draped over his body. He landed as light as cat, never stopping his motions, carrying his load to the safety of the ambulances nearby. Setting them down, he disengaged himself from the scene and repeated his actions, once more entering the building via a 9th story window.

Over the next few minutes, as the flames climbed higher and higher, the blue eyed man pulled almost 60 people out of the fire, all without a scratch or singe on him.

He'd just set down a young girl that sobbingly threw her arms around him in gratitude before leaping into her mother's arms. He smiled shyly at their thanks, murmuring to them that it wasn't a big deal as the fire chief and his lieutenants approached him.

They stood in semi-circle around him, giving him somewhat shocked and awe-struck expressions. Without a word, they began to applaud, slowly at first, then picking up speed as more and more people joined in. Before he could say a word, everyone around was clapping and thanking him profusely for saving so many lives.

The fire chief walked up and extended his hand. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'd like to shake the hand of the bravest son of a bitch I've ever met," he said solemnly, clasping the man's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"I'm no one special really, I just thought you could use the help is all," was all the man said, shrugging his shoulders and looking extremely embarrassed by the attention he was getting.

"I'd like to put you in for a medal, what's your name son?" he asked him, giving him a broad smile.

Shaking his head the blue eyed, dark haired man stepped back. "Nah, I don't deserve no medal. I just did what anyone would have," he replied, moving his hands back and forth before him.

As the man started to argue, the dark haired hero crouched and leapt from the circle, hitting a nearby rooftop and springing away, disappearing into the night.

"Who the hell was that?" wondered the fire chief, pulling off his helmet and scratching his head.

Looking around at the people the man had saved, he let out a sigh and nodded. "Either way, thanks hero," he said quietly, walking towards the rescued and checking on each.

**Later that week...**

A group of people stood outside an electronics store, watching the high drama playing out on the many TV screens in the windows. It showed a massive pile up of cars on the freeway, twisted metal and smoke interposed between the valiant efforts of the rescue workers to pull the survivors from the wreckage.

A red headed woman leapt and crawled over the debris, ripping doors off hinges or using a bright energy like power from her hands to wrench metal from living bodies, then carrying them to safety.

"As you can see from this exclusive footage there appears to have been a woman using what can only be described as superhuman powers to save those trapped in the crash. She's reported to have saved over a dozen lives, including that of 4 young children. When asked by authorities her name and where she'd come from, they were told only that she, and I quote here," the man behind the desk on the TV paused and picked up a yellow sheet of paper, reading it to the public.

"I ain't nothing special, I'm just glad that nobody died or nothing," the man reported then looked up at the cameras with a bewildered expression. "When we asked to interview her, she jumped away using that incredible powers of hers without a word. So, on behalf of channel 5 news, the authorities and our viewing audience. Thank you, who ever you are," he said honestly, nodding at the camera in respect.

The group around the TV looked stunned and skeptical, some muttering and talking as the news faded to commercial. "You think that chick is for real?" asked a burly man, still cutting eyes back at the TV, hoping to catch another glance of the beautiful red head.

A tall man nearby shrugged, "Dunno, and tell ya the truth, don't care. It's prolly all staged of something stupid like that. As if any GIRL could do all that superhuman crap. I tell ya what I heard though, some dude over on the west side jumped into a burning building and saved 'bout a hunert people from burning alive. Hell, the fire chief himself said that they'da died in there cuz the helicopter was no where to be found," he said, nodding sagely and looking around.

"Well, look at that girl on the TV and think about it. Who's to say that guy and her ain't brother and sister or something huh?" asked a woman, shifting her young boy in her arms to a more comfortable position.

The men looked at one another and nodded appreciatively, each murmuring their agreement to her thoughts.

"Nah, maybe they're just doing what had to done. I bet anyone of us could've done that if they'd of been in the same spot," offered a dark haired man standing nearby, his hands in the pockets of his black silk pants. He wore a red button up sleeveless shirt, revealing muscular arms and shoulders. His jet black hair was tied into a strange ponytail that hung over his left shoulder. His eyes were downcast and he wore a thought yet sad expression.

The small group regarded him for a moment, each lost in the their thoughts on his statement. "I don't know about that, I can't say that I've ever been able to rip a door off it's hinges," stated the tall man doubtfully.

"Or jump up a whole bunch of stories like I was a grasshopper or something like that," added the heavier man, who then shrugged. "But ya got a point, I woulda been all over that wreck trying to help people," he admitted.

The woman looked at her child with loving eyes. "I would've ran inside a burning building if I thought my child was in there...or any child for that matter," she agreed, kissing the young boy's forehead affectionately.

When they turned to look at the younger man, he was gone, making all of them wonder if perhaps they'd not imagined it. Each took something away from the conversation, a sense of purpose to try, even if it looked futile and useless.

From a roof top some blocks away, Ranma Saotome, crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet and resting his back against the brick chimney, letting out a soft sigh, his blue eyes looking up to the skies above.

"So much to do," he said quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing, letting the memories that drove him come to light once more, giving him a driven purpose.

**1 Year Prior, the Tendo Dojo...**

_Happosai growled a warning at Ranma and Ryoga as they lurched towards him. "I'm warning you boys to back off," he said, oblivious to the punch coming his way from an irate Akane, who he was currently latched onto._

_"YOU PERVERT!" she cried, connecting solidly with the back of his head, sending him careening towards Ranma and Ryoga._

_Ukyo and Shampoo were struggling to their feet, the chaos and debris of Happosai's first bomb having disorientated and dizzied most of the dojo occupants. The entire Tendo family was present, as were the Saotomes, although Genma was currently in panda form._

_The guests, both invited and not, milled about trying to help one another back to their feet. Nabiki stood nearby the door, her hand extended and demanding cash gifts from all those attempting to enter the festivities._

_As Happosai tumbled forwards, the massive ki bomb he'd summoned fell from his fingers, and arced upwards towards the heavily damaged ceiling. He attempted to arrest his flight mid-air and was almost successful, if it hadn't been for the Shi-Shi-Hokodan that Ryoga leveled at him. The green tinted chi slammed into the old master and blasted him upwards towards his own bomb._

_Ranma watched in horrified slow motion at the huge bomb that Happosai released, followed by the ball of unstable chi that Ryoga had launched. His eyes were drawn to Akane's, his mind struggling to over come the body's shock and get her to safety. He broke his temporary paralysis and began to move, although he felt like he was moving in slow motion in a pool of water. He couldn't push his muscles any faster, the panic building in him to almost unparallelled heights, knowing he wasn't going to make it this time._

_"AKANE! GET OUT NOW!" he shouted, tensing his legs and leaping upwards towards the bomb and explosive chi that were on a collision course._

_Akane's eyes met Ranma's then traveled up to the impending doom. Though she could easily hear the fear and panic in Ranma's voice, she hesitated, not wanting to leave him alone to face it by himself or let anyone think she was weak and defenseless. Hiking up the hem of her wedding dress, she ran towards the middle of the room, shouting about the turmoil and ambient noises as she did._

_"EVERYONE GET OUT THERE'S A..." was all she managed to get out before the the massive ball of chi hit Happosai and hurtled them both into the over sized bomb he'd created. The resulting explosion blew the roof off the remains of the dojo, leveled the walls and took out a sizable chunk of the house as well. The guests unlucky enough to be caught in the intial explosion were ripped apart, most of them no where near the caliber of fighter that usually frequented the Tendo Dojo._

_Kodachi and her brother Tatewaki were killed in the first blast, as were Kasumi, Akane, Soun and Nodoka, none of them standing must chance against being at ground zero for the attacks of two of the most powerful residents of Nerima. Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Cologne, Mousse and Ranma all survived the first blast, although none of the could have been prepared for the secondary and almost as powerful blast caused by the explosives that Ukyo and Shampoo had brought._

_The hundred or so okonomoyaki's left detonated simultaneously, destroying the remainder of the house and damaging most of the neighborhood. Ranma and Ryoga were blown almost a half mile from the blast in different directions. Ukyo, along with Shampoo, were obliterated by the explosion, having landed almost atop of the pile when it went up. Happosai, who'd barely survived the first explosion, was blown downwards, then ripped apart by the second, his remains scattered for hundreds of meters in all directions. Cologne thankfully never truly knew what hit her and and Mousse, they both were crushed in the explosion and buried in the rubble that remained of the Tendo household. Konatsu was killed when a timber holding up the roof of the dojo pierced his chest and impaled him in the ruined yard. He died slowly before help could come, watching the fires slowly dying down, just as his own life had as well. _

_Nabiki was thrown clear by the first explosion, her kimono ripped and burned, her body cut, bruised and burned as well. She, along with several of the surviving guests were found across the street, unable to help the rescue efforts and forced to watch as her entire life was destroyed before her very eyes. She sat in stunned silence, her vision swimming from tears of pain and sadness, unable to shut her eyes against the sight of some many bodies lying brokenly around her former home._

_It took two days for the rescuers to sift through the rubble and bodies, trying to find all the parts and pieces of the deceased over a mile diameter search area. Ryoga had been found embedded within the supports of a freeway overpass, his limp and crumpled body bleeding profusely on the speeding cars below. He spent almost 2 weeks in intensive care before being released, although rumors had it that he'd gotten up to use the bathroom and simply disappeared. Police spent several weeks looking for him, but after accurate but totally conflicting reports of him being in 3 different countries on 2 continents on the same day, called off the search claiming he'd died and his family was hiding the body and creating the illusion that he still lived. There was no one to refute the claim._

_Ranma simply vanished. No trace was ever found of him. Nabiki sadly just added his headstone to the others of her family, placing it reverently next to his mothers with a sad smile, knowing he'd finally been able to rest with his mother._

_Nabiki had quietly left Nerima and relocated to Hokkaido, attending high school and trying to find meaning in her life once more in the face of such tragedy, a tragedy she'd helped to bring about._

**Back in the present, on an anonymous rooftop...**

Opening his eyes, Ranma gave a sad smile at the thoughts of his family and friends. He slowly stood up and stretched, walking almost sedately to the edge of the roof and looking south, pausing long enough to visually mark his path then leaping off once more.

He landed lightly on his feet at the edge of the graveyard, crouching low and expanding his chi to determine if anyone was nearby, and only finding one familiar chi close to his destination. He let out a sigh as he rose, walking slowly between the head stones.

_**Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?  
Can you take what you need, but take less than you give?**_

She knelt before the graves of her parents, praying quietly, lost in her own grief and emotions. Distantly she heard the soft crunch of footsteps on the frosted grass she knelt on, until they stopped nearby. Finishing her prayer, she opened tear filled eyes and reached out a hand to touch the tombstones of her mother and father. "I miss you two so much," she whispered brokenly.

Ranma watched her as she prayed, his heart aching for her loss, knowing how deeply it had affected her and how much her life had changed because of the death's she'd been forced to witness.

He knelt next to her, before the graves of his parents as well as himself, giving prayers for the departed as well, ignoring her gasp of shock when she finally noticed him.

_**Could you close every day, without the glory and fame?  
Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name?**_

"It's you...it's really you," she said in a hushed tone, falling back to her butt, her eyes wide with shock. "We thought you were dead," Nabiki gasped, losing the control she'd tried so hard to maintain.

Ranma looked over at her and gave her a sad smile. "I did die that day Nabiki. I'm nobody now, nobody important," he told her.

_**That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say.**_

The girl scrambled to her feet and almost tackled the young man, throwing them both to the frozen ground beneath them. "I can't believe it," she mumbled over and over, her voice once more breaking into tears, her arms encircling his head and holding him tightly to her.

He held her for several minutes until her crying slowed and finally stopped, rubbing her back and letting her cry, never saying a word to her.

When she pulled away from him, she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. "I thought it was you, doing all those heroics, but I could never tell. Why didn't you contact me? Why Ranma?" she asked him plaintively, her hands grasping the lapels of his sleeveless shirt.

He gave her an inscrutable look that made her feel very uncomfortable and tense, his expression never changing. He cocked his head to the side, "Why would I do that Nabiki? You've got to live your life now, you don't need someone like me dragging you down. You're gonna be just fine out there. I've still got work to do," he answered softly.

_**We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.**_

His answer stunned her, causing her to release the hold on him. "How could you say that Ranma? We're all each other has now...everyone else is dead. We're the only family left to each other," Nabiki told him in a hushed voice, her heart breaking at the way he'd answered his question. She'd been alone since the wedding, forced to make her way by herself, with no one to rely on.

The rumors and whispers she'd heard about the man and woman doing all the heroic deeds had given her a faint hope, that she wouldn't be alone again. Nabiki had researched and interviewed many people who'd witnessed and been saved by the mysterious man and woman, coming to the tentative conclusion that it could indeed be Ranma. Her doubts about the assumption ate away at her, the man and woman never sought glory or fame, in fact went out of their way to avoid it at all costs, something the Ranma she'd known before would never do.

An epiphany hit her as she sat there looking into the eyes of someone so familiar but yet so strange to her. The Ranma she'd known wasn't there anymore, in his place was this driven young man, intent on doing everything he could so that others would live...even if it cost him everything. Her mouth closed with an audible click, her shoulders slumping as she understood now why he'd never come for her.

_**Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?  
Can you sit down again, and play another hand?  
Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone?  
Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?  
That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say?**_

"No Nabiki, you'll always have your family and they'll be proud of you. One day you'll marry someone who makes you happy and you'll both be rich and probably famous. That's what you have to do," he said to her, rising to his feet and extending his hand to her, pulling her gently to her feet.

His expression was so sad and somber she almost started crying again. Her heart ached for him, for what he must be going through. She covered her mouth with her hands, tears spilling freely down her cheeks.

Ranma reached forwards and tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes. He gave her a brave smile as she clutched to his hand, impulsively kissing it as she did. "I lost everyone I loved that day Nabiki, but it opened my eyes. There's more to life then the art. If I can't use what I know to help people, to save them when no one else could, what good am I?" he asked her quietly, not pulling his hand from hers as he asked.

_**We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.**_

She listened intently to his words, easily hearing the honesty and passion he felt behind them. He paused and she regarded him closely, seeing the lines around his eyes, the lack of light behind his eyes. "But you're not any good to anyone dead either Ranma, you've got to find something to live for besides trying to save everyone. In the end you'll only burn yourself out and get yourself killed, then you're lost to everyone. Please, before that happens, come see," she asked, hurriedly continuing her thought as he was about to object.

"Even if it's just for a few minutes or a meal. No strings, no engagements, just someone that's concerned for you. Please?" she asked him, watching the emotions warring on his always expressive face.

_**Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.**_

He sighed heavily at her pleading and crying eyes, then nodded slowly. "I'll try Nabiki, I'll try," he conceded and was rewarded with a smile and another hug, this one much less desperate yet not lacking in emotion.

"Do you need a ride home or anything?" he asked her, linking arms with her and walking slowly to the edge of the graveyard.

She shook her head, "No, I'll take a taxi to the train station. Say, you want to get something to eat?" she asked suddenly, unwilling to lose this moment of reclaiming something of her past.

It was his turn to shake his head, "No, I've still got a lot to do, but thanks anyways," he answered, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Nabiki, forgive yourself. It's not your fault for what happened, okay? No one could have known they'd do something that stupid or react the way they did. I forgave you along time ago, now you do me a favor, okay?" he asked her, leaning his head forwards until his forehead touched hers.

"Forgive yourself...for me," he told her softly, holding her sorrowful and tear filled eyes with his intense blue ones.

_**We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, 'but you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.**_

She stifled a sob and found herself nodding, shocked at the action yet feeling a massive weight flying off her heart, making her feel almost giddy and light-headed. "I'll try Ranma, I promise you, I'll try," she sobbed, once more falling into the warmth and protection of his arms, crying her sorrow and loss into his muscular chest.

He held her tenderly as she cried, kissing the top of her head as she did in an effort to sooth the girl. As her sobs slowed, he smiled and whispered quietly, only loud enough for her to hear. "If you don't stop crying soon you're gonna trigger my curse. C'mon you want to be the next Tendo Fountain Works?" he asked her.

She laughed despite herself, and though his words brought back poignant memories of her father and his over emotional reactions, she felt a wonderful happiness that someone also understood her loss and shared her pain as well. "Can't have that can we?" she asked, wiping her eyes, uncaring of the make-up that was running with her tears. For the first time in months, she felt something besides the empty ache that had been her only companion since the explosions.

"There's the Nabiki I know so well. You'd better get going if you're gonna catch your train in time. I'll be in touch soon, I promise. Until then, try to do what you can to help others out, so that no one has to live through what we did, okay? Believe me, it helps more than you'd expect it to," Ranma told her, giving her a sad smile and a brief nod.

Nabiki found herself walking away without truly realizing it, looking over her shoulder to take once last glimpse of him and finding him gone. She stopped in her tracks and looked around, hoping to catch a final fleeting glimpse of him.

_**Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go. **_

He was gone, nothing to ever prove he'd ever been there to begin with, only the silent and lazily drifting smoke from the incense on the graves of her loved ones...all but the one with Ranma's name on it. The lack of incense before that grave gave her a warm hopeful feeling, as if that alone was proof of her encounter. "Take care of yourself Ranma," she whispered, then pulled her thin scarf around her neck and walked thoughtfully away from the graveyard, at peace with her thoughts for the first time in a year.

Ranma watched her walk away and released the hidden technique "You too Nabiki," he said, appearing next to the headstone with his name on it.

"Well guys, I'm back, and I've got some good stuff to tell you today," he said, sitting down before the graves and telling them of his exploits and his days, as if they'd never left him...for in his mind, they never had. Everywhere he went, in everything he did, they were with him and would always be so.

_**Never let go**_

_**Never let go**_

_**Never let go**_

His conversation was interrupted by the sounds of fire engine sirens roaring down the street. "Sorry to cut this short everyone, but I've got work to do. I'll see you again soon, I promise," he told them, bowing quick and low, then taking several steps away before pausing and shooting a look over his shoulder.

"I love you guys," he whispered, then vanished from sight, once more helping those in need as the faceless hero that was quickly becoming a legend amongst those that needed one so desperately.

**End of story notes:**

I'm not sure how everyone is gonna take this story, but it's been bugging me for WEEKS! In the end I just had to write, both to quiet and muse and let have a chance at writing an idea that began with hearing a song. The song is Bryan Adams "Never Let Go" from The Guardian soundtrack. Listen to it while reading it and see if it doesn't speak to you as well. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this and take something away from it. :) Until the next time all, be well and take care of each other. RnR if it moves ya to do so.

Nomadic One


End file.
